Things change for better and worst
by KinokuStar
Summary: Sailor Moon, Saint Tail, and Card CApture Sakura crossover. Full summary inside. Short one: Girls abtain new powers, new evil with all powers, and boy fall for the girls they're not meant for. Rating might go up in later chapters.


Hello everyone! This would be my second story. My other one sucked so I hope this one is better. This story will be a crossover that included Sailor Moon, Saint Tail, and Card Capture Sakura. These are the ages of your lovely characters!

Rini Chiba: 15 years old

Sakura Kinomoto: 15 year old

Meimi Haneoka: 15 year old

Helios Shields: 17 years old

Syaoran Li: 17year old

Daiki Asuka: 17 years old

Inner senshi (Amber[mars], Aqua[mercury], Blossom[Venus], Star[Jupiter]): 16

year old

Solar Asteroids senshi (Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta): 16 years old

Seira and Tomoyo: 16 year old

Touya and Yukito: 18 years old

Pluto: pretending to be 28 years old (real age unknown)

Kero, Spinner, Dark: unknown

Yue, Ruby, Light,: unknown

Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire (hedgehogs): one year old

Diana, Pearl, Lily (cats): unknown

That's the main character. Now here is the summary:

The whole world is doing a student exchange program. The gangs of Card Capture and Saint Tail are part of this program and will be going to school at no other than Crossroads High. As our characters meet feelings are exchanged and what happens when people start to fall for the one others are destined for?

And with that done let the story BEGIN!!!(giggles)

Chapter one: The Meeting

Rini P.O.V

Hi! My name is Rini Chiba. I go to Crossroad High School and I happen to be in the 10th grade. That makes me 15 years old. I also happen to be the champion of justice, Sailor Moon, second generation. My mom would have would still have been the real Sailor Moon if Chaos didn't come back and killed her, my father, and all the senshi when I was 9 years old. The only one that survived was Pluto and now I live with her in a small house in Tokyo. She erased all the citizens' memories so they wouldn't remember that they had a queen or a princess. The only people who remember are the senshi and I. Not even Helios remembers that he was the royal priest of my family. It has been four years since that fateful day and every thing was in peace except for a negaverse demon once in a while.

The girls and I have just got done with a major shopping spree. It was tomorrow at school. There was a worldwide exchange program going on and our school is apart of it. The girls and I thought that if any cute exchange boys that happen to be around after school we didn't want them to see us in our tacky school uniforms.

"Rini-kun!" yelled Blossom jumping on me from behind. "Aren't you excited! They'll all be coming tomorrow!"

"Yes they are," I nodded as she tried to untangle Blossom's arms from me neck. "Blossom-chan you're staring to choke me!"

"Gomen Nasai, Rini-kun!" she said as she jumped off of me and into the girls.

"Geez! Blossom you are such a ditz sometimes," said Amber shaking her head at the blonde.

"Really?" said Blossom said starting to bounce around like a rabbit around the girls.

"Aqua, are you sure I'm the youngest in this group?" I asked as I saw Pallas staring to bounce with Blossom and Amber and Vesta trying to shoe them away while the girls just burst laughing at this scene.

"You are by birth, but the way those two act I think we can make an acceptation," Aqua giggled.

"Let them to there fun, Aqua-chan," Ceres giggled looking at the two. "They're just excited that they don't have to spend their free time with the exchange students."

"Why is it that out of all of us Helios and I are the only ones that are letting the exchange student stay in our homes?" I asked with my hand on my hips.

"Because, Princess, we didn't want those _foreigners _to take up our free time with all their questions and wanting to go site seeing and all that crap," said Juno with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, Princess. Why would you want to be with them when you can be with us doing this all day," Star smirked holding up her shopping bags.

"How many times have I told you guys not to call me Princess in public," I hissed looking around nervously.

"Relax, your highness. I'm making sure that no ones paying attention to our conversation," came Diana's voice for the top of my head.

"Besides," smirked Vesta, "shouldn't you be on could nine think about Helios!"

I turned a bright shade of pink and the girls stared laughing at me knowing that Vesta was right.

"Shut up," I said then gave them one of me cute smiles and started running.

"Hey," they all shouted as they started to run after me.

Normal P.O.V.

Far away stood a person in a black cape watched the whole scene and smirked.

"Not long now," a male's voice said as he walked off the other direction of the girls.

Sakura P.O.V.

Konnichiwa! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 15 years old and I am apart of the worldwide student exchange program. So are my brother, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. But I also have the duty to make sure the Sakura cards are safe from harm. And my friends help me with that.

Today is the day that everyone leaves to go to his or her new homes for the year. I am in my room driving myself crazy wondering if I forgot anything. Usually my father would help me but he is out on business right now so I have pack by myself. My brother wouldn't help me because he was to busy daydreaming about his precious _Kaho._ I wasn't my fault that she in London studying.

"Come on you Ditz! Our plain leaves in an hour!" yelled Touya from down stairs.

"Leave the girl alone," said Yukito. "She can take her time."

"THANK YOU YUKI!" I yelled from my bedroom making Yuki sweatdrop.

"Kero-chan," I whined looking through my stuff. "Are you sure that I got every thing?"

"Look, kid," said Kero flying over to me, "you made me check five times and I assure you have everything."

"Even my new schedule?" I pouted.

He nodded as I heard Touya's roaring voice again. "DID YOU FORGET THAT I STILL HAVE TO PICK UP TOMOYO AND THE BRAT?"

"HE IS NOT A BRAT AND I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!" I roared back. I looked over at Kero and then around my room. "Okay," I sighed as I got up and picked up my suitcases. I nodded to Kero and we headed for my door.

I ran down as fast as I could while carrying two very heavy suitcase with Kero behind me.

"Do you need a hand, Sakura?" Yukito offered.

"Thank you," I huffed as I handed him a suitcase.

"Come on. Let pick the rest of them up," Touya said walking out the door with Yukito right behind him.

But before I, too, joined them I ran and grabbed the picture of my mother and put it in my pocket as I ran out the door after those two.

Normal P.O.V.

Flying high above from their earshot was the same capped man from before. He smirked as he saw Sakura run after her brother and his friends.

"One more person to check on," he said then fainted away in the clouds.

Meimi P.O.V.

Salutations! I'm Meimi Haneoka. Tomorrow I'll be in a new home and a new family for the rest of the year. I am so excited. Not just because I get to meet new people and still be with my friends but I also don't have to help any lost sheep for a year. This is like I vacation for me. But I didn't want to leave my town but I was part of the program and I had no choice.

I was already on the plane sitting between Asuka and Seira. I was reading the new Teen People when I noticed I saw a steward looking this way.

"Meimi, I think you got his attention," said Seira giggling. "Oh, and look. He is coming this way."

"Hi," he said leaning over Asuka to talk to me. "I'll be your steward during this flight. My name is Sean. What is your name, Cutie?"

I blushed and opened my mouth to speak but Asuka spoke for me, "Her name is Meimi Not Interested. No would you please go away and leave my _girlfriend_ alone."

Shocked, Sean walked away mumbling to himself how could a guy like him get a girl like her.

Seira giggled as she heard what he said. "Asuka why do you always have to speak for Meimi when she talks to boys."

"They don't seem right," he said simply.

"Asuka," I said hitting him on the head with my rolled up magazine, "Every boy I talk to you don't think is right."

"So?"

"Oh, and by the way..."

"What?"

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" I yelled hitting him five more times.

"Oww!" he yelled very time I hit him. "I want to sit next to Seira now." He got up and moved to the other side of Seira as she made me move down.

Normal P.O.V.

"When are you going to tell her?" Seira whispered as Meimi went back to reading her magazine.

"What are you talking about," he whispered back.

"You know. Ask her to be your girlfriend? You already know that Meimi is Saint Tail so what is stopping you?"

"The right time." That was all he said then looked away.

Outside the window, the capped man saw everything with out any one seeing him. He just chuckled and drifted away saying, "Time to begin."

And that is the end of chapter one. I'm so happy. Please review fast. Even though you some of you may not like it I'm still going keep on writing until I am finished with this story and also for the people who actually like it.

Bye Bye ----- Roses for everyone!!!!!


End file.
